Traveling Together
by Yaoi Goddess Kome
Summary: Keisuke has seemed depressed lately, but why? Is it time to let his feelings show? KeisukeTetsuya Shounen ai Sap


Hi yall,

Well this is my first attempt at a Fushigi Yugi fic. It's set after the end of the TV series and I guess there is one main spoiler about Miaka and Tamahome, I give anyway, but it's really nothing you couldn't have guessed yourself. Besides this fic really has nothing to do with them away.

Warnings: This is a shounen-ai fic, featuring Keisuke and Tetsuya, if the thought of two boys together disturbs you please hit the back bottom now for I will not be held responsible for any mental anguish this fic may cause to your sheltered life.

Disclaimer: All the characters used in this fic do not belong to me, but rather their creator, the great, Yu Watasse. So please don't sue me, I have nothing of value other then my manga collection and to get that you'd have to pry the book from my cold dead hands…seriously.

Lastly I want to thank Boneza. I wouldn't have got this idea, if I hadn't been talking to you and I wouldn't have written it if you hadn't treated to hunt me down. (sweatdrop) I also want to thank my ever-trusty beta reader Neko-chan/Hakkai, the one who truly knows that my fics could be so much worse, then how they appear now.

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

Traveling Together

by Yaoi Goddess Kome

/It had been 3 months since Miaka had returned from the book. 2 weeks since she had found Tamahome again. And one week since I left the last of many messages for Keisuke to call me./

/I know the whole ordeal concerning his sister, the Priestess of Suzaku, had been very hard on him. It was easy to see how worried he was about Miaka, as the dark lines on his face became more and more visible with each turned page of the Universe of the Four Gods./ the black-haired man thought as he trudged up the stairs to the Yuki's apartment. /He was her rock in the real world, a shoulder to cry on when she missed Tamahome, but when she found him again, her world was perfect once more and suddenly she didn't need Keisuke anymore. I think that probably hurt him the most./

/Maybe I'm over reacting/ he thought as he knocked on the door, which was answered by Keisuke's mom who warmly greeted him and let him inside. He gave her a smile as he said hello and then breezed past her, walking to the boy's room. /But Keisuke never wants anyone to fuss over him. He pretends that he doesn't have any problems and can take on everyone else's, but I'm his best friend, I can't just sit back while he's hurting and pretend I don't notice./ he thought remembering the last time he saw the boy in class, his eyes seeming so sad and empty for an instance, until he snapped back into the lecture, pushing aside whatever was bothering him.

He swung the door to Keisuke's room open, his gaze crossing the empty space until his eyes landed on the boy, his sleeping form curled up in the white sheets of his bed. /I hope you haven't been avoiding me on purpose. I mean, you've been working so hard, with finals and your job, but that's only half of it, isn't it? I can tell you've been depressed lately, and although I'm sure you appear normal to everyone else, you know you can't fool me, can you?/

He walked closer to the boy's bed and took a moment to watch Keisuke as he slumbered. The boy's eyes suddenly began to tighten, with an expression of pain appearing on his face. Keisuke's small frame began to shiver while mumbling incoherent exclamations.

Concerned, he sat on the corner of Keisuke's bed and grabbed his arm, shaking it until he came too.

"Hnn…Tetsuya!?!" the brown eyed boy yelped in shock as his blurry vision cleared, presenting the picture of his friend in front of him, causing a light blush to cross his cheeks.

Hearing his name spoken from Keisuke's lips, for the first time in weeks sent an odd sensation up Tetsuya's spine. /Have I really missed him that much?/

"What are you doing here?" Keisuke asked nervously, his skin growing redder as he realized he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Also his arm seemed to be burning while feeling the touch of Tetsuya's hand.

/Why am I here? I just wanted to see him, I guess./ he thought a he looked down, suddenly realizing he still had a firm grip on Keisuke's arm, he release it and quickly stood up "You've got 5 minutes to get dressed. We're going out." He said pretending to sound angry and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

/I wonder what that was all about?/ Keisuke thought but deep down he already knew. /He must be mad at me because I hardly ever talk to him anymore, and I guess he has a right to be, but it's not that I don't want to see him, I just…it's difficult./

Keisuke let out a sigh and got out of bed, walking over to his dresser to find something to wear. While pulling out a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans, his mind slowly drifted back to the picture of Tetsuya. /It was nice to wake up and see him looking down upon me. I know I shouldn't think like that, but I can't help it. It was such a great feeling to know his shaded eyes were watching over me as I slept, especially after the nightmare I had. It was awful, Tetsuya had married Yui and she was pregnant./ He thought, wincing while his face grew pale. /Uhh, I don't even want to think about it./

He shook his head, but then suddenly his brown eyes widened. /Wait a minute, I didn't say anything in my sleep did I?/ A wave of fear struck the brown haired boy and his stomach dropped to his feet. /He didn't find out that I like him, did he!?!/ his head screamed at him as he started frantically pacing back and forth across the room, in nothing, but his boxer shorts. /No, that can't be it! Tell me that's not it!/

Then his steps halted. /Calm down Keisuke. If he knew you liked him, he wouldn't want to go out with you./ he reassured himself with a smile, but as his words sank in, he realized he had nothing to be happy about. /It would be nice to just get things out in the open, but it would never work. Even if by some slim chance he actually liked guys, what are the chances he would like me./ he thought with a frown as he looked up into the mirror at his half-naked reflection and forced his thoughts away as he realized Tetsuya was still waiting for him, and needed to get dressed.

Keisuke rushed into the bathroom, where he quickly, threw on his clothes, brushed his teeth and put a comb through his rumbled mass of brown hair. /Well, I guess whatever the problem is, I'll find out soon enough./ he thought, taking a deep breath before walking out the door.

As looked around he found the house was empty, except for his mom cooking the kitchen, but then he noticing that the front door was slightly ajar. /I hope he didn't leave without me./ Keisuke thought, grabbing his brown jacket and rushing out the door and down the empty stairwell. When he reached the exit, he swung the door open and ran outside only to find Tetsuya on the sidewalk, lazily leaning against his car.

Keisuke took a good look at Tetsuya as he approached him. He was wearing a pair of, nicely fit, black pants, a red shirt and a black jacket that was unfortunately just long enough to cover his butt. Also under his black bangs, he was wearing his trademark sunglasses that Keisuke secretly hated. I wasn't that his shades didn't suit Tetsuya, they did, making him look somewhat more mysterious and alluring, but Keisuke just wished, every once in a while, he could bask in those dark green eyes of his.

The black-haired man looked up to Keisuke as he came closer. "Let's go" he said and without another word the two were in the car, traveling into the city.

The car ride was filled with an awkward silence. Neither one knew exactly what to say, so they just focused on the road, occasionally glancing at each other when they thought the other boy wasn't looking.

Keisuke looked over to his friend as he felt the car stop, but Tetsuya just got out of the car remaining silent. "Uhh, where are we going?" the brown-haired boy yelled to him as he hurriedly got out of the car, trying to figure out what the man in shades was planning.

"Just follow me." Tetsuya said and turned his back to Keisuke, walking away from the boy and traveling further into the center of the city.

Keisuke did as he was told, walking a step behind the taller man. /Why is he so upset? This must be serious/ Keisuke thought as he continued down the street, until several blocks later when Tetsuya abruptly stopped in front of a bench at a bus stop. Thankfully Keisuke looked up just in time to stop himself from crashing into him and looked up to his friend wondering why they had stopped.

"Have a seat." the black-haired man said in a slightly less commanding tone, the concern began to show in his eyes as he tried to figure out what to say next.

"Are we taking the bus, somewhere?" Keisuke asked, as he sat down on the bench, hoping to spark some conversation that would fill the eerie silence between them.

Tetsuya sat next down next to him. "No" he said looking forward in an attempt to avoid eye contact with the smaller boy. "Don't you recognize this place?"****

Keisuke looked around and his brown eyes grew big. /Some of the billboards and storefronts have changed, but this is definitely the place where the final battle between Suzaku and Seriyu had taken place./ "How could I forget" he said with a half smile. "Actually this is the first time I'm come here since that night."

"Yah, me too. Keisuke, I…I wanted to bring you hear because I know the whole experience with the book effected you a lot, but you won't talk to me about it at all. Look, I know you love your sister and even though she is consumed with her own life now, it doesn't mean she doesn't need you anymore."

Keisuke stared at him for a moment, pondering what the boy had just said. /Where did all this come from? Is this what the silent treatment was all about?/ he thought and then suddenly burst out laughing at his own paranoid stupidity.

"What's so funny?" he said looking down at the brown-eyed boy. "Don't you realize everyone appreciates what you do, even if they don't show it, and I'm here for you when you need me."

Keisuke's laughter stopped abruptly with the black-haired man's words, and his gaze drifted upward to meet his friend's emerald orbs. /Tetsuya really does care about me, doesn't he./ he thought, smiling to himself as a light tint of crimson splashed his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that you've got it all wrong. I'm really am happy for Miaka. I know she appreciates me and if she has a problem, she'll come to me for help, but if she doesn't it's okay because I know she can take care of herself."

Tetsuya turned to the boy next to him, his eyes filled with worry "But, if that's not it, then why have you been so depressed lately?" he asked, but the only response he got was a long pause of silence.

Keisuke's gaze drifted downward. /Maybe it's time to tell him./ he thought swallowing hard.

"What is it? If I did something to upset you, just tell me. It's okay."

"No of course not!" he said in rush, looking up at the man across from him. /Here goes nothing./ he thought as he slowly reached up and gently removed the sunglasses from Tetsuya's face, noticing as his dark green eyes widened in surprise. Keisuke folded the glasses in his hands, looking down at them for a moment, trying desperately to summon the courage to tell his best friend what he has been hiding for so long. He took a deep breath, trying desperately to unravel the horrible knot that was bound inside his stomach. "I…"

Slowly Keisuke raised his head, looking back up at Tetsuya, while his mind searched for the right words to say. "I think" he stopped again, shaking his head for a moment. But then his lips formed a bright smile, and his deep brown orbs locked on to Tetsuya's gaze, refusing to let go. "No, I know…I'm in love with you" he said with certainty, as his eyes began to water while they continued to stare into Tetsuya's emerald orbs; now probing them for a response.

/Love? He loves me…like the Miaka loves Tamahome, that kind of love? But how? I mean, I know we've been though a lot together, but I've never thought of him…/ His mind slowly drifted back to Keisuke's half-naked form from this morning, his pale chest glistening with sweat from the nightmare he was having. /Okay so maybe I have thought of him like that./ he thought as he felt himself growing hot and snapped back to reality. /And maybe I do have some feelings for him that I didn't want to admit, but this is Keisuke, my best friend since forever, is it right to like him like that./

As the persistent silence lingered in the air Keisuke grew nervous as thoughts of rejection and hatred filled his head, until he couldn't take it anymore and looked away. "I'm sorry, I know I must disgust you. So now you see why I haven't been hanging around you lately." he said and then let out a fake laugh. "Well, I guess, I'll be going now, bye." and with that he stood from the bench and walked away.

Tetsuya's brain was going a mile a minute. There were so many things he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. But he couldn't let Keisuke leave, not like this. "Wait!!!"

The brown-hair boy's feet halted, but he refused to turn around, keeping his back turned toward Tetsuya. /What does he want? He probably wants his sunglasses back? Well too bad, I'm keeping them./ he thought slipping them in his jacket's right pocket.

"Keisuke" the green-eyed man yelled as he ran up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, but the brown-haired boy quickly shrugged it off.

"It's okay Tetsuya, I'm not so naïve that I actual thought you'd like me back. After all, I know you have a thing for Yui. I just, needed to tell you" he said, his pride trying hard to hide his sadness as he started to walk away again.

"Will you stop already." he said, grabbing Keisuke's arm, forcing him to stop. As the boy turned around, Tetsuya's eyes widened in shock as he saw hot tears dripping down from Keisuke's honey colored orbs. /He's crying!?! It wasn't Miaka…it was me. I was the true cause of his pain, all this time./ and without another thought Tetsuya instinctively pulled the smaller man into his arms, embracing him tightly and quietly swearing to himself that he would never hurt Keisuke again..

The boy stiffened as Tetsuya hugged him close, but after a few seconds Keisuke slumped over and began sobbing into the taller man's shoulder releasing all of the hurt he felt and just couldn't hold inside any longer. /I'm so pathetic. He just rejected you and now your crying in his arms like an idiot .I should have just ran away when he called out to me. Dammit./

Tetsuya loosened his grip to look down at the brown-haired boy in his arms, placing one hand behind Keisuke's head while the other tried to wipe his tears away. "Don't cry over me, Keisuke. I don't know much of anything about love, but I do know that I care about you more then anyone else I've ever met and how your smile makes me feel so happy. I also know how my eyes would stare at you for long moments, while hiding behind my glasses and how much I missed you when you wouldn't talk to me anymore. You're the only one effects me like this and so I guess, what I'm trying to say is that, I think I feel the same way you do."

Keisuke just stared at the black-haired man for a moment in absolute shock. His tears ceased as Tetsuya's words began to sink in and he watched, as a long yearning seemed to fill the man's emerald eyes and a loving smile appear on his lips. "You really mean it?"

"Of course, I mean it! You'd think I'd lie about something like this. Stop acting like a such girmmm." but before the last syllable could pass his lips it was swallowed by Keisuke's mouth, as the boy glomped Tetsuya, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling the green eyed man into his kiss.

As soon as Tetsuya realized what was happening his eyes fluttered shut and he quickly took control of the situation, his lips parting as his tongue reached out to lick Keisuke's soft lips, silently asking for entrance.

The boy's brown eyes widened as he felt Tetsuya's tongue probing his lips and quickly parted them, allowing the black-haired man access, now knowing for sure that Tetsuya had truly meant the words that had been spoken, just moments before.

Tetsuya explored the cavern of the other boy's mouth, surrounding himself with Keisuke's sweet taste while the boy melted under him, as the boy's senses started to overload.

After a few minutes, the need for oxygen caught up with them both and their lips reluctantly parted, while their embrace stayed strong.

Tetsuya smiled down at Keisuke, his green eyes shinning brightly. "You kiss like a girl too"

"Hey!" Keisuke yelled, breaking their hug and lightly hitting him in the stomach.

Tetsuya laughed "But that's why I love you." he said peeking the brown-eyed boy on the cheek.

With those three little words, Keisuke smiled at the man across from him. It was the brightest smile Tetsuya had ever seen and his cheeks turned red as he realized that smile was shining only for him. "Let's go" he said and started to walk away while trying hard to hide his blush.

"Where to?" Keisuke said as he walked besides the taller boy.

"I was thinking, my place." he said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh…um…" he muttered looking down with a blush.

"Baka, it was a joke. Besides how many times have you been to my place, nothing would have happened!"

"Oh, that's too bad" Keisuke said with an evil grin.

Tetsuya stopped in his tracks, repeating to himself what the brown-eyed boy had just said and all it implied.

Keisuke turned back to the black-haired man planting a quick kiss on the boy's lips. "Now who's acting like a girl." he said with a laugh and then took Tetsuya's hand, never letting go as they continued their walk back to the car.

While reading the Universe of the Four Gods, Keisuke and Tetsuya walked down a hard road, but now they have paved a new path, one they will travel together.

Owari

Okay, I know is ficlet wasn't great. It was just a small piece of sap I needed to get out of my system. But hey, it's not like there are that many Keisuke and Tetsuya fics here, so at least I'm helping the cause right? Anyway, please let me know what you think, by leaving me a review k'. Thanks for reading my story.

Megami-sama


End file.
